Being a Hokage
by Hanacchan Su
Summary: Perang shinobi keempat berakhir. Kehilangan seluruh anggota Rookie 12, kelima kage, serta tiga perempat dari aliansi shinobi membuat Naruto tidak bisa naik tahta ke kursi hokage. Para Tetua menyuruhnya memperistri seorang kunoichi dengan bakat alam paling hebat di dunia. Setelah menimang-nimang, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghidupkan kembali Hinata!/My first fic. Canon! RnR?


Letupan-letupan kebahagiaan menyeruak saat melihat Obito telah terkapar tanpa daya di atas tanah rata. Pohon Tuhan yang dinyatakan dapat membangkitkan mata bulan telah tiada, disertai kematian para shinobi yang telah berjuang mati-matian dengan tenaga mereka. Perang telah berakhir, menyisakan rasa pedih dan sakit yang mendalam.

Akibat chakra yang tersisa kurang dari seperempat, Naruto jatuh terlentang di samping Sasuke yang masih membuka mata. Belum mati, tapi sekarat. Keadaan yang sungguh memprihatinkan. Sebelah matanya hilang, badan penuh luka serta chakra yang sama sekali tidak akan berguna untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya.

"Kita menang, Sasuke ..."

Setelah mendengar lirihan Naruto, Sasuke tak sanggup untuk tidak menutup mata. Tubuhnya serasa berat, otaknya seakan tak berfungsi untuk sekedar membalas ucapan Naruto dengan deheman andalannya. Bayang-bayang keluarganya telah muncul, berputar bagaikan roll film. Menandakan malaikat maut akan datang. Dan perlahan, keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu meregang nyawa. Dalam diam, tanpa suara.

"Hey, Sasuke ..."

Tak kunjung mendapat respon, Naruto berusaha bangun dari posisinya. Belum sempat menyemprot Sasuke dengan kata-kata pedas, seketika manik biru itu membulat saat mengetahui bahwa tubuh Sasuke sudah tak bernyawa lagi, mati. Tidak ada hawa chakra dari Sasuke. Bukan hanya bertumpu pada Uchiha itu saja, Naruto segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu. Dan lagi-lagi ia tercengang...

...tempat itu telah menjadi lautan jasad tak bernyawa!

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

**.**

**Hanacchan Su presents . . .**

**Being a Hokage**

**.**

**.**

**Menerima flame yang rasional dan bertanggung jawab. No flame chara!**

**Memenuhi kriteria di atas? Silakan flame saya, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

Untungnya, ninja medis yang tersedia di Konoha masih tersisa. Ditambah dengan chakra Kurama, Naruto dapat sembuh lebih cepat. Walau begitu, tetap saja hatinya tidak dapat disembuhkan. Kosong, seperti tak ada cahaya yang tersisa.

Merasa bosan, Naruto beranjak dari ranjang menuju luar rumah sakit. Kakinya melangkah tertatih menyusuri koridor, diiringi sapaan dan tatapan mengagumi dari orang-orang yang menjenguk kerabat mereka di sana. Berbeda dengan dulu, saat kecil ia dicaci, dimaki, diludahi, sekarang ia dipuja-puja bagaikan Dewa Penyelamat. Ah, tapi tetap saja. Rasanya hampa tanpa kehadiran orang-orang yang mengenalnya secara jauh. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak memiliki teman yang setia lagi.

Hanya membalas sapaan dari para penduduk dengan sedikit tersenyum, membuat para orang-orang sedikit heran. Para penjaga rumah sakit yang berniat mencekal Naruto pergi pun bergidik saat melihat aura yang berbeda dari Naruto. Setiap yang berpapasan dengannya pasti akan menjawab ... gelap, dingin, dan mengerikan.

Masih dengan berjalan terseret, Naruto memegangi daerah vital di bagian perut yang terasa nyeri. Andai ada ninja medis yang hebat, pasti ia sudah sembuh sekarang. Seperti Nenek Tsunade, Sakura-chan dan ... Hinata.

Entah kenapa, pemuda dengan tanda tiga garis kembar di masing-masing pipi itu mengharapkan Sulung Hyuuga, walaupun kenyataannya Hinata bukanlah ninja medis terhebat di Konoha. Semenjak Hinata menyatakan perasaan suka, tidak tau kenapa hatinya berdebar cepat. Terkadang, desiran hawa panas badannya menjalar menuju wajahnya, pipinya bersemu merah ketika mengingat peristiwa pernyataan cinta dari Hyuuga Hinata.

Namun sayang, Hinata telah terbunuh dalam perang shinobi keempat.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dada kirinya, tangan kanan Naruto segera meremas dadanya dengan kasar. Matanya terasa kering, tidak dapat menitikkan setetes air mata pun. Mungkin merasa bersalah akibat tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menganggapnya 'spesial'? Entahlah.

Tapi, bukan hanya kehilangan Hinata saja. Ia juga merasa kehilangan Guru Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke, Guru Kakashi, Nenek Tsunade dan teman-teman yang berada di Rookie 12. Mereka semua tewas dalam tujuan yang mulia. Tujuan untuk perdamaian dunia.

Naruto menghempaskan bokongnya pada sebuah bangku panjang di tengah taman. Mendongkakkan kepala ke langit, dan menikmati semilir angin yang membelai surai kuningnya. Siang ini tidak ada kegiatan, karena kelima negara memang masih dalam perbaikan sistem pemerintahan yang baru. Apalagi, tewasnya lima kage membuat kelima negara kewalahan. Sepertinya, saat sekaranglah kesempatan dirinya menjadi Hokage.

Ah, Naruto jadi seperti menjilat ludah sendiri. Selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak akan menjadi Hokage jika belum menyelamatkan teman-temannya, lalu sekarang? Yang tersisa di angkatan Rookie 12 hanya dia, Uzumaki Naruto yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage yang bahkan membawa teman satu tim pulang ke desa saja tidak bisa, dulu.

"Kak Naruto, bengong aja!" tiba-tiba suara Konohamaru mendengung di telinga kirinya. Sontak saja Konohamaru bergidik lantaran aura yang menyeruak dari Pahlawan Konoha itu sama sekali tidak mengenakkan. Gelap, dingin dan mengerikan.

"Ada apa kau kesini,"

Benar dugaannya. Dari suara Naruto yang sama sekali tak berintonasi, semakin membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Ini seperti bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang ia kenal! Atau jangan-jangan, roh Naruto tertukar dengan roh Uchiha Madara? Hiiii... jangan sampai!

"Kau dipanggil Tetua," Konohamaru membuka suara setelah menetralisir rasa takutnya. "calon pengangkatan Hokage, mungkin. Cepat kesana! 'Kan sehabis kak Naruto jadi Hokage, aku akan jadi Hokage juga! Ah, masa aku kalah sama kak Naruto lagi, sih? Menyebalkan!"

Hening sejenak. Konohamaru tampak berpura-pura ngambek sembari mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Namun, lagi-lagi diluar dugaan. Naruto hanya bengong, merenung tanpa menggubris maupun membantah kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya tadi.

"Aku tidak berminat."

Naruto segera pergi. Dengan langkah terseret meninggalkan Konohamaru yang masih tercengang. Ini mimpi, 'kan? Seorang Uzumaki Naruto melepas keinginan dan impiannya sejak kecil hanya dengan satu kalimat. Apakah ini tidak gila? Ditekankan, APAKAH INI TIDAK GILA?

"Kak Naruto! Yang serius, ah! Ini hokage loh, HOKAGE! **You know what the meaning of that word!?** HOKAGE! H-O-K-A-G-E! Pemimpin Konoha yang selama ini kita impikan! Masa gak minat, sih!? Ayo, ah!"

BRAK! —"BERISIK! AKU GAK MINAT, KONOHAMARU!"

Skor, satu - kosong.

Konohamaru langsung diam, tak dapat berkelit menanggapi ucapan Naruto yang terdengar membentak itu. Tidak minat jadi hokage, kalimat itu meracau liar di dalam pikirannya. Jelas sekali, bahwa sepertinya Naruto sedang berputus asa dan melepas impiannya. Walau Konohamaru sebenarnya tak tau apa yang menyebabkan Naruto sampai seperti itu.

Iris kelam miliknya bergulir, menatap kepergian Naruto dari tempatnya. Cukup lama terdiam, Konohamaru bingung harus melakukan apa. Antara mengejar Naruto, dan kembali mendapat bentakkan. Atau menghadap ke tetua dan mendapat dampratan. Hiii...

Sesaat kemudian, ia melamun. Mulai mengingat seluruh kejadian saat di akademi. Dari ia menantang Naruto sebagai rivalnya, berlatih rasengan, melawan pain hingga impian menjadi hokage. Waktu-waktu yang berharga itu terus berputar, hingga sebuah ulasan senyum tipis tertoreh di wajahnya.

Kenapa ... Konohamaru jadi merasa bahwa dirinya mirip dengan Naruto, ya?

Ah, tidak-tidak. Bukan dalam artian fisik, melainkan hati dan tujuan. Pantang menyerah, dan ingin menjadi Hokage, itulah ciri khas yang menyamakan mereka. Jadi, kalau impian Naruto pupus dalam satu-dua kalimat, berarti... impiannya juga akan pupus, dan ia tidak mau itu. Dirinya ingin jadi hokage! Bukankah mereka sudah berjanji akan menjadi hokage suatu saat nanti? Jika hanya dirinya yang menjadi hokage, berarti mereka telah mengingkari janji. Dan seorang pria yang mengingkari janji adalah hal yang paling memalukan.

"Kak Naruto!"

Konohamaru langsung berlari, mengejar Naruto yang masih nampak di ujung jalan. Keputusannya bulat, membuat Naruto yakin akan impian mereka kembali. Menjadi hokage, dan membuat dunia menjadi damai tanpa peperangan.

"Kak Naruto, tunggu dong!"

"Apalagi, sih?"

Kening pemuda Uzumaki itu langsung berkerut kala sebuah cengiran terpampang di wajah Konohamaru. Ada yang salah? Sepertinya tidak. Lalu, kenapa Konohamaru menyengir seperti itu?

"Aku sayang sama kak Naruto,"

JEDDAR! Naruto melotot ngeri. Sepertinya, Konohamaru salah bicara saat ini.

"S-sayang?"

"Iya! Aku juga menganggapmu kakak dan seorang guru!" ujar Konohamaru, menggebu-gebu. Kemudian, cengiran itu luntur, berganti senyuman masam dan miris. "kita juga ... memiliki impian yang sama."

Ketika lirihan Konohamaru memaksa memasuki indera pendengarannya, iris safir Naruto membulat. Walau otaknya tak cerdas, tapi ia tidak bodoh-bodoh amat. Ia tahu arah tujuan dari pembicaraan ini.

"Aku ... ingin jadi Hokage," lagi-lagi, Konohamaru mengucapkan rentetan kata itu dengan lirih.

"Dan kau juga ingin jadi hokage, dulu saat aku di akademi. Impian kita sama. Apakah kau tak merasakan kesakitan disini? Aku yang mati-matian ingin mengalahkanmu dan menjadi hokage, dan kau hanya menolak keinginan tetua itu dalam kurun lima menit. Tolonglah, hargai aku."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

Tak menggubris pertanyaan bodoh Naruto, Konohamaru langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu tegap yang tinggi itu. Ia tersenyum lagi, seakan menyalurkan semangat api yang tertanam di dalam dirinya.

"Jadilah hokage! Dan setelah itu, aku akan mengalahkanmu, kak Naruto!"

Ketika mengucapkan sebuah kalimat penyemangat, pasti sang pelaku ingin kalimatnya tersebut dapat membangkitkan kobaran semangat di dalam diri seseorang, begitupula Konohamaru. Namun sayang, diluar dugaan, Naruto menepis cepat tangan Konohamaru dari pundaknya hingga lelaki berambut cokelat itu terhuyung dan hampir jatuh ke tanah.

"AKU GAK MAU!" satu kalimat ini kembali terulang, tak sanggup membuat Konohamaru membulatkan matanya untuk kesekian kali.

Skor, dua - kosong.

Naruto pergi lagi. Namun kali ini, ia tidak bisa. Kakinya memaksa untuk menetap, sedangkan otaknya memperintahkan untuk pergi. Seperti ada suatu hal yang tak akan membiarkannya melangkah, dan akhirnya ia jatuh berpaku pada lutut.

Selang kemudian, sebuah isakan terdengar. Naruto menangis, mengeluarkan air mata yang selama ini terpendam.

"Kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya, Konohamaru," Naruto akhirnya berbicara panjang lebar, tidak seperti tadi. "apa kau kira, hanya menjadi hokage saja cukup? Tanpa melihat sekeliling, tanpa melihat ada teman-teman di sekitarmu cukup? Menjadi hokage tanpa bisa menyelamatkan teman-temanmu, APA ITU CUKUP? JAWAB!"

Skor, tiga - kosong.

Hening. Tangan kekar itu mengusap paksa air mata yang masih melintasi di pipi tannya, hingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak kasat mata. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Konohamaru terdiam. Belum mampu menyanggahi ucapan tinggi Naruto tadi.

Tangan pucat miliknya menggenggam baju biru khas rumah sakit itu. Mencengkramnya erat seakan takkan melepaskan itu walau sedetik saja. Konohamaru menatap dalam Naruto, mencoba menelusuri keindahan biru laut itu dengan seksama.

"Tapi," Konohamaru mulai berujar, dengan keteguhan yang tersimpan di dada. "apa dengan kau tidak jadi hokage, teman-temanmu akan hidup kembali? Apa dengan kau melepas sebuah impianmu itu teman-temanmu akan hidup kembali? Atau akan bahagia di sana, di tempat di atas itu, begitu? Begitu?!"

Skor, tiga - satu.

Konohamaru tersenyum miring. Menunduk, dan kembali mengeratkan cengkramannya hingga baju itu robek, rusak di bagian lengan kiri. Lalu, cucu Hokage Ketiga itu menajamkan pengelihatannya yang tertuju pada Naruto.

"Kau tau, bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang menyerah dengan mudah seperti itu? Cih, aku muak! Muak! Bukankah kau yang mengatakan hal itu sendiri, hah?! AKU MUAK MELIHATMU BEGINI, KAK NARUTO!"

Mulai imbang, skor tiga - dua.

Naruto tercekat, sedikit kaget atas kalimat yang berderu di bibir Konohamaru. Mungkin, benar juga atas ucapannya. Tapi tetap saja, apa gunanya jadi hokage jika menyelamatkan teman saja tidak bisa? Bahkan, hal itu lebih memuakkan daripada orang yang melepas sebuah impian sekalipun. Menjijikkan.

"Kumohon, jadilah hokage! Aku yakin, kau bisa, Kak Naruto! Kau 'kan masih ada aku, disini ..." lirih Konohamaru lagi, menutup kalimatnya. Jemarinya melepas baju Naruto, juga melepaskan kain yang robek di tangannya.

Rentetan pemikiran kembali memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Cukup sukar, karena menjadi Hokage bukan hanya sebuah kata, tapi sebuah tanggung jawab yang memerlukan keyakinan yang besar. Menjadi hokage, memang impiannya. Tapi tanpa yang mendampingi—membantu jalannya pemerintahan yang cerdik, bagaimana? Seperti Sasuke atau Shikamaru, atau Sai ... y-yah, mungkin akan sulit.

Tapi, belum coba belum tau.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghadap ke tetua."

Skor sama, tiga - tiga.

Konohamaru mengulas senyum lebar, hingga kedua matanya menyipit dan berubah menjadi cengiran. Tak terasa, bulir air mata tak mampu menahan gravitasi, dan akhirnya menjatuhi pipinya. Ia senang, sangat malah. Senang karena orang yang telah dianggapnya kakak itu sudah kembali seperti awal. Uzumaki Naruto yang ceria, yang tak pernah mengenal kata menyerah.

"Baiklah, ayo ke kantor hokage!"

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI?!"

JEDDAR! Panas, dingin, takut, senang, gugup, cemas, semua jadi satu. Itulah yang saat ini sedang Naruto rasakan. Di sisi pertama ia takut akan menjadi hokage, di sisi kedua ia bahagia, di sisi ketiga dia cemas, dan semua itu bercampur rata. Hingga keningnya mengeluarkan cairan dingin nan menyengat—bau lebih tepatnya.

"M-maaf,"

"KENAPA NADA BICARAMU GENTAR!? CEPAT KEMARI!"

Dengan langkah yang sedikit berat, Naruto mendekati para Tetua itu. Langkahnya masih terseret, namun tak mengindahkan kesan tegap dan kuatnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ia pun memberanikan diri menatap sekeliling, yang mana di hadapannya terdapat tatapan tajam hunusan pedang.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi pada kelima negara?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, ia berpikir. Tentu saja Naruto tau akan hal itu, jelas-jelas ia ikut dalam peperangan. Kelima negara sedang dalam perbaikan sistem pemerintahan, yang berarti sedang gencar mencari kage yang baru. Kage yang bisa mempertahankan dan menjaga kemakmuran penduduk desa.

"Sudah cepat katakan, jangan banyak bicara!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau—Uzumaki Naruto, telah kami putuskan untuk menjadi hokage baru Konoha. Hokage keenam, melengserkan posisi Danzo waktu itu," lelaki tua itu berujar, menggantungkan kalimatnya yang tentu saja membuat Naruto gugup setengah hidup. "tapi...

...kau tau 'kan bagaimana keadaan kelima negara sekarang?"

Pertanyaan bodoh lagi. Tentu saja ia tau, Pak Tua! Naruto jadi kesal sendiri. Kenapa para Tetua ini malah memutar-mutar pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Ya, tentu saja aku tau,"

"Hn. Kelima negara memang sedang menjalin persahabatan yang erat. Juga tewasnya tiga perempat aliansi membuat kelima negara kewalahan. Oleh karena itu, kita harus saling membantu. Dan kau—sebagai calon Hokage baru—kuperintahkan untuk memperistri seorang kunoichi dengan bakat alam paling hebat di dunia shinobi untuk membantumu dalam urusan hal ini, paham!"

Glek! T-tu-tunggu sebentar. M-m-memperistri seorang kunoichi? Dengan bakat paling hebat di dunia? Di usia 17 tahun? I-i-ni gila! T-tidak, tidak bisa! Naruto masih terlalu muda, dan takkan secepat itu bisa mendapatkan seorang istri, apalagi kunoichi paling hebat di dunia. Astaga!

"Jika tidak ..." Tetua itu membalikkan badan, menambah kesan horror ruangan itu. "kau takkan bisa naik tahta menjadi hokage."

JEDDAR! Tolong katakan padaku, ini...

...MIMPI 'KAN!?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
